SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure
SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure Is A SpongeBob SquarePants Crossover With Nickelodeon Characters. Cast *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Pearl *Karen *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *The Flying Dutchman *Princess Mindy *King Neptune *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luna Loud *Luan Loud *Lynn Loud Jr *Lucy Loud *Lana Loud *Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Candy *Etno *Stereo *Gorgious *Bud *Foxy & Ducky *Yoshi *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Phil and Lil *Kimi Finster *Spike *Fifi *Fluffy *Ren Hoek *Stimpy *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Gordon *Waffle *Mr. Blik *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer *Ickis *Oblina *Krumm *Kriggle *Blib *Snav *Urbab *Rex *Woog *Elsa *Dweeb *Boss Baby *Tim (Timothy Leslie Templeton) *Arnold *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Goddard *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Danny Phantom *Tucker *Sam *Jenny Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Zuko *Suki *Appa *Momo *Iroh *Ty Lee *Mai *Azula *Robot *Monster *Sportacus *Stephanie *Ziggy *Stingy *Trixie *Robbie Rotten *Mayor Milford Meanswell *Bessie Busybody *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop & Pansy *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Milli *Geo *Bot *Jack *Mary *Mel *Oswald *Henry *Daisy *Weenie *Egbert & Leo *Mademe Butterfly *Catrina *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *Olivia *Ian *Mom *Dad *William *Edwin *Perry *Francine *Julian *Harold *Corn *Peg *Butterbean *Gwendolyn *Dazzle *Cricket *Poppy *Jasper *Invader Zim *Dib *Otis *Pip *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Blaze *AJ *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Squid Dullard *Twister Rodriguez *Eliza *Nigel *Marianne *Donnie *Debbie *Darwin *El Tigre *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *CatDog *Shimmer & Shine *Rabbids *Dagget Doofus *Norbert Foster *Stump *Treeflower *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Tenzin *Amon *Chief Lin Beifong *Hiroshi Sato *Asami Sato *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Pema *Naga *Pabu *Bessie Higgenbottom *Wally Trollman *Norville *Ogre Doug *Gina Giant *Libby Light Sprite *Bobgoblin *Tak *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Kiki *Marina *Pinky *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum *Norton the Mailfish Gallery SpongeBob SquarePants.png Patrick_Star.png Squidward_spongebob_squarepants.png Mr._krabs_spongebob_squarepants.png Plankton_spongebob_squarepants.png Gary_spongebob_squarepants.png Mermaid Man.jpg Mr_Barnacle_Boy.png Pearl Krabs.jpg Karen Plankton.jpg Mrs. Puff.png Larry the Lobster.jpg Flying_dutchman_spongebob.jpg Princess Mindy.png King Neptune As Zeus.jpeg Lincoln.png The_Loud_House_Lori_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Leni_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Luna_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Luan_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Lynn_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Lucy_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Lana_Nickelodeon.png The_Loud_House_Lola_Nickelodeon.png LisaLoud.png The_Loud_House_Lily_Nickelodeon.png Space Goofs - Candy Hector Caramella - Profile Picture.jpg Etnopolino.jpg Space_Goofs_-_Stereo_Monovici_-_Profile_Picture.jpg Space_Goofs_-_Gorgious_Klatoo_Profile_Picture.png Space_Goofs_-_Bud_Budiovitch_-_Profile_Picture.jpg Summary SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters are celebrating the holidays and christmas in SpongeBob's House! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out who's coming for the holidays. Clues: #A Beard #A Red Dress #A Hat Answer to Blue's Clues: *Santa Claus Transcript: *SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure/Transcript Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies